


Drunk on You

by Stacysmash



Series: Random Rare Pairs [43]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Characters Are Adults, Daichi has a cure for that, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, SPOILERS IF YOU DON'T READ THE MANGA, Sexual Tension, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukishima thinks too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Tucked under Tsukishima’s arm, Daichi raised his head to gaze at him. His grin was wide and teasing, waiting for him to shoot back with one of his curt replies. For once, Tsukishima couldn’t find anything to say though, not when Daichi’s dark eyes were shining up at him and his cheeks were bright from the alcohol. He wanted to pinch them, but he knew that would be a step too far. He was just his senpai, that’s it.End of the year rare pair challenge: DaiTsukki + There was only one bed & Big damn kiss
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Random Rare Pairs [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1050713
Comments: 12
Kudos: 118





	Drunk on You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jadehqknb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/gifts).



> For Jade! Thanks for the title too (*≧∀≦*) Titles are torture devices

“Daichi-san, please walk on your own two feet.”

Despite the torture of having to deal with his inebriated senpai hanging off of him, Tsukishima cracked a smile as Daichi snorted and descended into a mess of giggles. 

“Why should I use my own feet when you got those stilts over there? Should be plenty to support us both.”

Tucked under Tsukishima’s arm, Daichi raised his head to gaze at him. His grin was wide and teasing, waiting for him to shoot back with one of his curt replies. For once, Tsukishima couldn’t find anything to say though, not when Daichi’s dark eyes were shining up at him and his cheeks were bright from the alcohol. He wanted to pinch them, but he knew that would be a step too far. He was just his senpai, that’s it.

“Are we close to your apartment, Daichi-san? I don’t want to leave you on a park bench, but…”

Daichi gasped but his smile never left his face. “You’d leave me on a bench?! I thought you cared about me more than that.”

“Well, it’s late and I’m tired and if I can’t find your apartment, there really isn’t anything left for me to do.”

Daichi stopped suddenly, gripping the front of Tsukishima’s jacket to hold him back. Even as he pulled Tsukishima to face him, he still didn’t let go. A streetlamp nearby softly illuminated his face, highlighting the strange seriousness of his expression. Tsukishima was thankful he was so much taller than him, otherwise, the proximity of their faces to each other would have made his heart stop completely. 

Daichi didn’t say anything as he studied him carefully. For a moment, Tsukishima wondered if he was even drunk with how focused he was but then it passed and Daichi’s lips were slipping into a smirk. 

“It’s right there,” he said, nodding his head to the very next apartment building. “Will you help me up?”

Tsukishima cocked his eyebrow at him and Daichi’s smile widened, resembling something innocent but he knew better. But of all the senpais he’d ever had, he could never refuse Daichi anything. Especially if it meant spending a few more minutes in his company.

Sighing, he wrapped his arm tighter around Daichi’s waist and gave him a nudge toward his apartment, hoping that his face wasn’t as red as it felt. He refused to meet Daichi’s gaze, but he could feel his deep chuckles reverberate against his side. The light scent of his cologne was still apparent and filled Tsukishima’s senses, even with the mask of stale beer over top of it. 

Unfortunately, the apartment building didn’t have an elevator, so the pair stumbled up the stairs to the next floor up. Tsukishima bit his lip, trying to hold back his laughter as Daichi giggled the whole way up. The more he struggled, the tighter he held onto Tsukishima and pressed their bodies together.

_Just a bit further and then I’ll leave. I’ll make sure he’s safe and then I can escape…_

Even when they were finally on Daichi’s floor and no longer on the stairs, he still leaned against Tsukishima for support. Glancing down at his feet, Tsukishima noticed that he was walking just fine and wondered if he was finally starting to sober up. That didn’t explain why Daichi’s hand had snuck up under his jacket and pressed into his back.

Without a word, Daichi suddenly stopped and pulled away. He patted each of his pockets until he located the one with his keys and fished them out. Tsukishima stepped back, relieved that his duty was complete, but he already felt the loss. He wanted to stay by Daichi’s side for as long as he could. 

It wasn’t like they never saw each other. He was nearly finished with school and already had a job lined up in Sendai while Daichi was on the Miyagi Police Force. They met up occasionally with the others, but it wasn’t the same. When it was just them, Daichi spoke in softer, teasing tones and never failed to brush his arm or a strand of hair with his calloused fingers. 

That didn’t mean anything though. Even if Daichi had a soft spot for him above his other kouhai, which there was no proof of, it didn’t mean what he wanted it to mean. It was hard to believe that he felt the intense depth of emotions that Tsukishima had for him. 

“Tsukishima?”

His breath hitched as he glanced up, seeing Daichi hovering in his open doorway, twirling his keys in his hands.

“Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts. Now that you’re in, I’ll go. Have a good sleep, Daichi-san.”

“Wait,” Daichi stopped before he even took a step. He licked his lips and held out his hand. “Come on in, it’s late.”

“Exactly. If I leave now, I can still make the last train.”

“No, just stay here for the night.”

Tsukishima gulped, his heart racing at the mere suggestion. It was a generous offer and it meant spending the entire night with Daichi, just the two of them. He wouldn’t get any sleep, but it would be worth it. 

“Tsukishimaaaaa,” Daichi sang as he waved him to come inside. There was a mischievous gleam in his eye, but it was as alluring as a siren’s call to Tsukishima and he immediately stumbled after him. As the door clicked shut behind him, his fate was sealed.

It was his first time in Daichi’s apartment, and he could easily see why he rarely invited anyone over. It was extremely small and simple, but it was clean and comfortable. Tsukishima eyed up the sofa, knowing that it wasn’t nearly long enough for him to sleep on.

“Do you have an extra futon?”

“Nope. I did have one but Suga borrowed it and never gave it back.”

“I guess the sofa’s fine then.”

“How humble of you,” Daichi laughed, holding onto Tsukishima’s shoulder as he slipped out of his shoes. “That’s not necessary. My bed is big enough for both of us.”

Tsukishima froze, the synapses in his brain shutting down all at once. _The same bed… Oh no, not that._ Sleeping in the same apartment or room was still tolerable, but the same bed was pure torture. As soon as his brain started working again, he started formulating an escape plan. 

“Breathe, Tsukishima,” Daichi said softly as he slipped his hands into Tsukishima’s jacket and slid it off his shoulders. “Are you afraid to sleep in the same bed as your old volleyball captain?” 

“Uh…”

Daichi laughed and ruffled his hand through Tsukishima’s hair. “Come on, I won’t bite. Unless you want me to,” he added quietly as he turned around to hang up their coats. Tsukishima barely heard it, but he knew he had said it. Those few simple words shifted the entire situation upside-down, the biggest hint he’d ever had that maybe Daichi was interested in him back. 

If Tsukishima wasn’t nervous about sleeping in the same bed with him before, he was a complete mess after. Somehow, he managed to slip out of his own shoes and follow Daichi into the main living area. He had stopped in the little kitchenette to drink some water, so Tsukishima hovered behind him, totally clueless about what he should do.

“Don’t think so hard, I’ll take care of you.”

Tsukishima’s face flooded with heat, and he tried hiding it by fixing his glasses. “I’m a grown man, Daichi-san.”

“Oh, I _know_. Did you want anything before bed? Something to drink or eat?”

“No, I’m fine.”

“Tired, huh?”

Daichi turned around and leaned back against his cabinets. He rested his elbows on the counter, opening his body for Tsukishima’s complete viewing pleasure. Naturally, he averted his gaze.

“Yes, I’m tired.”

Daichi grinned, obviously not believing his blatant lie. Tsukishima could have run a marathon at that point with how high-strung he was, and he was certain it showed. Regardless, Daichi didn’t question it as he sauntered past him, his fingers lightly grasping Tsukishima’s arm as he did so.

“Then let’s go to bed. Hopefully, with a good night’s sleep, you’ll feel more relaxed and you’ll be able to hold a conversation with me again.”

“I’m relaxed.”

“I feel like if I’d poke you right now, you’d just snap.”

Tsukishima wanted to deny it, but he felt even worse as Daichi led him into the bedroom. He was relieved that his bed was big enough for two people, although it would be snug. If only the bed looked messy or dirty, then he could have made an excuse not to sleep there but the bedding seemed fresh and inviting.

The door clicked shut behind him. Daichi’s hand pressed against his back and rubbed across it in soothing circles.

“Tsukishima, if it bothers you so much to sleep with me, I can take the sofa.”

“No, that wouldn’t be right. I’m fine, I just… I can’t remember the last time I slept in the same bed with someone else.”

“That’s fine, neither have I. Here, take these.”

Tsukishima stiffly turned toward his voice and received a pair of shorts and a T-shirt in his face. Beyond the soft fabric, he could hear Daichi trying to restrain his laughter, covering it up with a few coughs. Sighing, he pulled the clothing off his face and leveled a disparaging gaze at Daichi as he held them out.

“No, thank you.”

“Oh, you sleep naked?”

“What?! No, I mean I’ll just sleep in what I have on.”

Daichi frowned and gazed down at Tsukishima’s outfit. He had dressed to go out with his old teammates, dark skinny jeans and a thick sweater. In the warmth of Daichi’s apartment, he was already starting to suffocate but he would prefer to be uncomfortable rather than relax. If he let down his guard at all, he was certain that he would do something foolish.

“Wear what you want, you won’t offend me.”

That was all the warning Tsukishima received before Daichi started to peel off his own shirt, maintaining eye contact with him the entire time. He wanted to look away, but he didn’t dare, not when Daichi had given him a challenge although he hadn’t said a word about it. His eyes remained locked with Daichi’s until his shirt pulled over his head. Only then did they flicker down at his exposed body.

Because of Daichi’s work as a police officer, he had maintained a healthy lifestyle and was even more built than he used to be in high school. Tsukishima bit back a groan at seeing the dips and curves of his muscles under his tanned skin. It took every ounce of his self-control to lift his eyes back up to Daichi’s face and pretend that he didn’t just check him out completely.

It was difficult to tell if Daichi noticed. He smiled as he ran his hand through his hair and began unbuckling his pants. At that, Tsukishima finally turned away and decided to give the borrowed clothes a chance. He flew out of his clothes and hopped into the new ones before he could change his mind. He was thankful that he worked up the courage; they were loose and comfortable against his skin. The only issue was knowing that the clothes were Daichi’s and smelled like him as well.

“They look good. Shirt’s just a hair short but I’m not sure I’d have anything in my closet long enough to cover you completely,” Daichi chuckled. 

Tsukishima smirked as he folded his own clothes and laid them on the chair. “It would be interesting to see you wear my clothes, Daichi-san. The pants would probably have to be rolled up.”

“Pfft, you know I could _never_ fit in your pants.”

Tsukishima shivered at the vision of Daichi’s thighs, thick with hard muscle. He would give anything to tickle his fingers over them and give them a good squeeze. His breath hitched when a warm hand pressed against his back and Daichi’s chin rested against his shoulder.

“I wouldn’t mind wearing your clothes though. Seeing you in mine is quite a treat.”

Tsukishima’s mind worked nearly as fast as his heart was. There was no mistaking Daichi’s tone or the way his hand slipped across his back and around his waist. He turned his head and gazed down at Daichi’s face, his expression hesitant but not lacking confidence. It was open with a silent yet deafening question that Tsukishima needed to finally respond to, which he did with the warmest smile he could muster.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, Daichi-san.”

Daichi’s smile widened. “What about you? Are you enjoying yourself?”

Tsukishima sank into his deep brown eyes. From the moment he met his captain when he was only fifteen, he could never lie to him. His initial trust in his senpai had grown deeper throughout the years even as school and professions kept them apart. And now his affection had grown into wild and uncontainable and he didn’t even know how it got this bad. But Daichi was here, openly flirting with him and inviting him into his bed for the night. If there was ever a time to be brave, it was now.

“All the time I spend with you is enjoyable, Daichi-san.”

He watched as Daichi’s eyebrows raised in surprise, but his face softened the next moment and his hand squeezed his side. “Seriously? You seemed to be stressing out this entire time.”

“I was, but it was my own fault. And it didn’t mean that I wasn’t enjoying your company.”

“In that case,” he said, removing his hand from Tsukishima’s waist to grab his hand instead, “let’s go to bed and relax. That way you can stop stressing and enjoy my presence at the same time.”

_Ugh, if only you knew…_

Tsukishima whimpered as Daichi pulled him to the bed. He released his hand to pull back the covers and slip inside. Tsukishima waited while he got situated and when he finally did, he gave Tsukishima a warning look to get in before he yanked him in himself. As much as he wouldn’t mind being roughed around by Daichi, Tsukishima promptly got into the bed and pulled the covers over him. 

His body was stiff as he set his head on the pillow. His clothes were Daichi’s, the bed and sheets were Daichi’s, and the man himself was laying right next to him. It was as if he had been swallowed up by his essence and he was starting to feel drunk on it. 

“You can set your glasses on the nightstand, you know. Unless you sleep with them on?”

Tsukishima blinked and turned his head. Daichi was resting on his side with his head propped up and his smile was one of pure amusement. 

“I don’t sleep with them on. I was just… acclimating.”

“Ah. Well, take your time.”

Tsukishima sighed and plucked them off his face, setting them gently on the nightstand. As he settled back and glanced at Daichi, he couldn’t make out the details of his face. It was an issue considering Daichi was still watching him and he couldn’t even guess what he was thinking. 

He hadn’t even realized he was staring until Daichi leaned closer, hovering above him. Tsukishima held his breath, the heat from Daichi’s body covering over him like a blanket. He wanted to ask why he was so close but he found his voice missing as Daichi stroked his thumb across his forehead.

“You really can’t see far, huh? Stop squinting or you’ll give yourself a headache.”

Tsukishima gulped. “Okay.” 

Even as Tsukishima relaxed his face, Daichi didn’t remove his hand. The rough pads of his fingers roamed over his temple and down his cheeks. His heart was raging in his chest, such a violent feeling for the quiet intimacy happening outside of his body. Daichi’s eyes followed the movement of his fingers as if he was memorizing every curve of Tsukishima’s face. But everything stopped when his fingers stroked over his lips. 

Daichi kept his thumb there, tracing his bottom lip gently and separating it from the top one. He leaned in closer and Tsukishima’s breath caught, stopping the movement instantly. Daichi’s dark, fathomless eyes met Tsukishima’s, waiting for some sort of sign but he was unable to give it. Something as monumental as kissing the senpai he’d had a crush on for years required more thought. The entire evening had finally given him enough clues that Daichi liked him back but even that wasn’t enough time to thoroughly digest it. It was too much… too fast.

As Daichi frowned and started to move away, Tsukishima blinked rapidly, awakening from his own prison of thoughts. Seeing Daichi embarrassed by his own actions obliterated his apprehension and without a second thought, Tsukishima pressed his hands against his face to hold him still. Daichi’s lips parted in surprise and Tsukishima took advantage of the opportunity, leaning up to join their lips together. 

He could feel Daichi’s sharp intake of breath and he quickly squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to meet Daichi’s eyes. The gravity of what he had done and the possible ramifications of it ransacked his emotions, but he refused to back away. All he could do was hope it would turn out for the best, something he wasn’t accustomed to doing.

Then Daichi’s hand cupped the back of his head and he guided Tsukishima back down onto the pillow. His lips moved softly over Tsukishima’s, luring him into a more relaxed state. A satisfied hum passed through their lips and Daichi’s warm hands traveled over Tsukishima’s body, stroking his hair and skin. Every touch was gentle, nothing pushing him further than he was comfortable with. 

Finally, Tsukishima relaxed and allowed his hands to travel over Daichi’s broad shoulders and over his back. After years of dreaming about them, he could, at last, feel the hardness of his muscles flexing under his palms and soak up the heat of his body through his clothes. Daichi sank deeper into the kiss, maneuvering his lips over Tsukishima’s like a sensual dance. A teasing nibble here, and then a tantalizing lick before plowing in for more. 

It wasn’t often that Tsukishima stopped thinking and allowed his instincts to take over. That sort of thing was for athletic anomalies or idiots like Hinata. It was too terrifying to even consider it, typically relying on his cool logic to keep control over a situation. 

But he trusted Daichi. His arms were strong as they wrapped around him and he knew they wouldn’t let him fall. Even as his body pressed Tsukishima deeper into the mattress and he could feel his growing arousal, it didn’t frighten him at all. He knew that if he felt unready for anything, Daichi would be understanding. Of course, at that moment he felt ready to plow forward into the unknown, knowing that Daichi was right there with him. 

Daichi’s lips left his for a moment as he adjusted himself over him. Tsukishima’s eyes fluttered open and he could see the redness of his cheeks and the excited glimmer in his darkened eyes. Running his tongue over his lips, Tsukishima could taste the remnants of the beer Daichi had earlier. He huffed out an impatient sigh and Daichi laughed.

“Want more?”

“Obviously.”

“Now _that’s_ the Tsukishima I know,” he chuckled, tenderly cupping his face before lowering himself in for another kiss. 

As Tsukishima’s eyes lingered on his lips, eagerly awaiting the moment they would join his again, his thoughts began to trickle back in his head. He wondered how he even ended up there, passionately making out with Daichi in his bed. The events of the evening flickered in his mind in reverse order until he remembered how Daichi could hardly walk on his own feet.

He slipped his fingers between their lips just before Daichi’s joined his. Dark eyes flew open above him, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Daichi-san, are you still drunk?”

Daichi’s eyebrows raised up and he snorted in Tsukishima’s face. “I was never drunk,” he admitted after he removed his lips from Tsukishima’s fingers.

“What? You could hardly walk earlier.”

Daichi winced and he rubbed the back of his head. “Yeeeah, about that. I only had two beers, so I was probably more sober than you. I may have overdone it with the drunk act, but how else was I going to get some time alone with you?”

Tsukishima pinched his lips and turned his head away. “You could have just asked me out.”

“I have! No matter how certain I was that you liked me back, you always seemed to talk yourself out of it. I’ve asked you to dinner, coffee, volleyball games… you always have an excuse. Right before you give that excuse, however, your face always brightens. You’re excited that I ask you but then— I don’t know, your wall comes up again and I feel like I lose you. 

Tsukishima,” he whispered, his hand gently turning his face back, so he had no choice but to meet his gaze, “I don’t want to lose you again. If you don’t like me, then say so. If you don’t want to go further or do more, just say so. I can’t read your mind, but I want to know it. Will you let me in?”

He had no idea how Daichi’s breathless confession made his heart pound harder than kissing him had, but it left Tsukishima completely vulnerable. The strangest thing was that it wasn’t as terrifying as he expected it to be. His cheeks felt hot as Daichi stared down into his soul, refusing to make another move without Tsukishima saying something. 

“Yes,” Tsukishima whispered, the sound almost silent but he knew Daichi heard it as he lit up. He smiled back up at him and slipped his hand into Daichi’s soft hair, gently pulling him back. “I want all of it… please.”

Daichi chuckled and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of his lips. He lifted up and gave him another tender peck closer to the center of his lips and another until he had traveled to the other corner of his mouth. Tsukishima closed his eyes and savored it. He never could have imagined such a chaste kiss could be so enthralling and he wanted to feel them all over his face. 

He was in luck since Daichi continued kissing up his cheek until his lips nestled against his ear to whisper, “Then you’re going to get it.”

**Author's Note:**

> 4 more rare pair challenge fics on the way! One is finished and will be posted tomorrow. The others are... started (⊙﹏⊙)


End file.
